Goofs/Characters
These are all of the reoccurring goofs that are seen appearing on the main characters based on their model or design. Cuddles Cuddles is occasionally seen missing his slippers and/or tail. STV1E12.3 Cuddles Mouse.png|Cuddles' normal look S1E27 Happy Cuddles Again 5.png|Cuddles without his slippers. Cuddles without slippers.jpg|Cuddles missing both his tail and slippers in The Carpal Tunnel of Love. Camp Pokeneye 1.jpg|Cuddles missing his tail, along with Toothy. Giggles Giggles' most frequent goof often involves her marking. In some episodes Giggles' marking isn't visible when it should be seen. This goof mostly takes place in the early episodes and stopped appearing after season 2, until Happy New Year aired. Her eyelashes used to frequently disappear too. Cleandalake.png|What the back of her head is suppose to look like. S1E3_Goner.png|But the marking isn't there here. Stealing_the_Spotlight.png|Or here... Giggles'_Season_1_Intro.gif|...or here... Movieseatingdeath.png|...or here... GoFaster.png|...or here... ~Eyes_Cold_Lemonade.png|...or here. KTreeGoof.png|Her marking is dislocated. ClAct17.png|Giggles with eyelashes before her injury... ClAct37.png|...and then missing lashes after her injury. Better Off Bread 4.PNG|Her eyelashes were absent for the entire episode. LBE1_Giggles'_Injury_1.png|Eyelashes disappear once her eyes are pulled out. Toothy Toothy's most reoccurring goof involves his teeth. Toothy is suppose to have large, gapped buckteeth, but he is often seen with small standard teeth instead. This goof appears quite often in the early series and even appears in the TV episode Take a Hike. Sometimes his teeth will switch from standard to gapped in the same episode. 1079000770_1607357656_UMG-vidcvr-00602517257672-01-RGB72-640x480.jpg|How Toothy's teeth are suppose to look like. Toothy%27s_Season_2_Intro.png|The only pop-up to feature this goof. StarK5.png|One of the very rare times where this goof occurs after the TV series. Toothypointing.png DUH.png TTIM_3.PNG|Gapped teeth. TTIM_4.PNG|Regular teeth seconds later. Lumpy Lumpy debatably holds the most infamous reoccurring goof in the entire series, as his antlers switch positions in almost every single episode he appears in, they sometimes even switch in continuous shots (There have actually been a couple of instances where both of his antlers stick up). This goof carries through every season, but there are some instances of Lumpy going entire episodes without this goof occurring but this is usually when he barely has any screen time. One example of Lumpy having a lot of screen time and his antlers not switching is In Over Your Hedge. The show is also very inconsistent with his teeth, sometimes they're on his nose, or his mouth, sometimes it's both at once. His mouth can also appear from the end of his snout. Lumpy%27s_Season_1_Intro.gif|Even his starring pop-ups... Lumpy%27s_TV_Season_Intro.gif|... can't make up their mind on those antlers. Giggles_purple_ear_S1E1.jpg|Considering how this is the first time we see Lumpy, this may be how his antlers are suppose to be. Plum.jpg|His right antler is pointing down... Zayats_164.png|... now up... Lumpy_eyes.png|... down again... Doggon_It_Lumpy.PNG|... up ... Keepin%27_it_Reel.jpg|... and down... S4E5_Nofacelumpy.png|... and surprise surprise, it's sticking up again. Upantlers.png|He looks pretty awkward with both antlers up. Lumpy_antlers_up.png IF73.png|Teeth on nose. Hike_9.jpg|Teeth in mouth Date_9.jpg|Teeth everywhere. S3E8_Lumpy%27s_injury.png|His teeth now stay in his mouth. S4E1_KMUP31.png|This episode has his teeth INSIDE his nose which is just disturbing. HTF_-_Aw_Shuck_!_3.png|Mouth on face. 9STS.png|Mouth on nose. Petunia The only reoccurring goof Petunia has, is that her eyelashes used to disappear. Occasionally her tail would also disappear. S1E2 Housewarming Petunia.PNG|Petunia's typical appearance. Pitchin' Impossible Petunia and Lumpy.png|Petunia without her eyelashes, though this is fixed later in the episode. HaS 30.PNG|Petunia missing her eyelashes again. EyesColdLemonade.jpg Goof3ecl.PNG|Petunia without her tail. ~Happy Tree Friends-15-Snow what That's what!.png|Unless her tail is buried in the snow, it should be visible here. STV1E13.2 Petunia on a plane.png Handy While this goof is hard to notice, it happens very often. The hammer and screwdriver in Handy's tool belt, tend to switch places with each other, sometimes in continuous shots. This goof even occurs in Handy's most recent appearance, A Handy Nanny. A minor goof that seems to happen with Handy is his nub stretching out whenever he wipes his head, which shouldn't be possible. S1E2_Housewarming_Petunia+Handy.PNG|The first appearance of Handy's tool belt. S1E2_Housewarming_Treehouse_idle.PNG|They swap spots already. STV1E1.2_91.PNG|His tools swap places in the next following shots... STV1E1.2_94.PNG Yank_3.png Dontyankmychain_mole_and_handy02.png AHN_Success.png AHN_Fire.png S1E2_Housewarming_Petunia%2BHandy.PNG|His nub is now long enough to have an elbow joint. STV1E1.2_Handywrist.png Nubextension.png Nutty Nutty's reoccurring goofs involve his eye, his two lollipops, candy cane, and head marking. In numerous episodes the all-day sucker and the lollipop switch places on Nutty's cheeks, his lazy eye switches places with his good eye when it's always suppose to stay on the left, and his candy cane switches the direction it's facing. Similar to Lumpy, these goofs usually don't happen if Nutty doesn't have to much screen time in an episode. In every episode that uses old animation, Nutty's head marking is never visible from the back of his head with Icy You being the only exception. False_Alarm_2.png|All of his candy is in its correct spot. Justtwostrangers.png|All of the candy (except the apple) is inverted. S3E4_That%27s_my_son%27s.png S3E4_Cub_behind.png|What why? Nutty didn't even shift his head in another direction, yet the lollipops switched anyway. Apffgfghg.png|Lazy eye on the left. Thepatientisntbuckled.png|Now it's one the right. Nuttyishere.png Cutenutty.png|The candy cane switched positions. Azdfyhuytuif.png|What the back of his head is suppose to look like. Gumballmachine.png|Missing head marking. Nuttin%27_Wrong_with_Candy_Nutty_vending_hug.PNG 3-htf-i-get-a-trick-out-of-you.jpg Myicecream.png Sniffles Sniffles' errors usually involve his pocket protector switching places or disappearing. In three episodes, his mouth appeared below his snout instead of at the tip. The tape on his glasses also disappears occasionally. Blowing.png|Sniffles' normal appearance... Hike 8.jpg|...now his mouth is no longer connected to his snout. Snowman.png|You can see Sniffles' smile, but it's drawn wrong. Smash.jpg|His mouth is between his cheek and snout. Timemachineinthepark.png|Pocket protector on left. Hammerslide.png|Now it's on the right. BDYTYA_3.png|Right. BDYTYA_6.png|Left. Blackpotion.png|Missing pocket protector. 2ndTrails18.png Teeth.png|Sniffles without tape on his glasses. Deadtreadmill.png|A better view of his tape-less glasses. Pop There are times where Pop would open his mouth and his pipe appears to just be floating in mid-air. Water 9.jpg|Pop's pipe just floating there. A.jpg|This makes even less sense, he's facing down. S3E1_I%27ve_made_my_choice.png SnipSnip3.png STV1E1.3_Cub_in_awagon.png Eyesburntaway.png Popshocked.png ETS16.png Notoutofharmsway.png Bearfall.png Cub Cub's reoccurring goof involves the safety pin on his diaper constantly switching the position it's facing, sometimes it switches during continuous shots. Also, sometimes one of Cub's eyes becomes inverted. S4E5_Poorbike.png|Facing the left. S4E5_AVC_Lumpy,_Pop_and_Cub.png|Now the right. 20LIS.png 21LIS.png Hqdefault17.jpg Packrings.png AHN_Crying.png Screenshot_from_2016-11-16_19-15-33.png Havin%27_A_Ball_Cub_ball3.PNG S1E5_My_Ball.png Sinkbath.png Flaky There are occasional inconsistencies that either involve Flaky's quills or dandruff. Sometimes her quills faze through objects or disappear, along with her dandruff. SkiYa69.png|Flaky without her quills. HaS 28.PNG S3E13 Flaky's death.PNG|Flaky loses a huge portion of her quills. Gnomefallsintowater.png|Flaky missing most of the dandruff flakes on her body. ThisKnife_18.jpg BDYTYA_4.png Popcupine.png S3E17 Playing.png|Flaky's quills faze though a chair. Wp_quill_goof.png The Mole The Mole's reoccurring goof involves the mole on his face, in almost every episode The Mole appears in, his mole switches sides on his face, sometimes during continuous shots. S3E21_The_Blind_Guy.png|Right side of nose. S3E21_AinV27.png|Left side of nose. Molehole.png FlameMole_3.png Bulb.png Devel_8.jpg STV1E13.3_Mole_stepped_on_a_glass_shard.png STV1E13.3_Mole_and_his_musician_shop_3.png S3E16 The Mole and Lumpy.png S3E16 8.png Mole money.PNG Zayats 160.png BD7.png Date 7.jpg Mime With so many assets used for his face paint and markings, there are bound to be mistakes. Surprisingly, they aren't that common but sometimes occur with the old animation. HTF_TV_Mime_to_five_37.png|What his face is suppose to look like. Mime_tail_dissapear0000.png|Missing one cheek. Keepin_9.jpg|Heart-shaped nose... Keepin_10.jpg|...followed by Halloween costume. Takeyourseat_groof4.PNG|Who thought Mime without his eyebrows and cheeks would make him look so scary? HWH97.png|One of Mime's eye markings is raised over his head. Russell Russell actually has two goofs and they involve his hook and eyepatch. His eyepatch tends to switch between his two eyes and his hook switches which hand it's on. These goofs didn't happen as much in the older episodes and started appearing more and more during and after the TV series. On several occasions, his tail would also disappear or be placed on his back. S2E22_Halloween_time.png Zombie_Russell.jpg|The eyepatch and hook switch. Justacceptit.png Russell.png S3E9_Eatingbone.png|Russell's feeding hook... S3E9_Spacehelmet.png|...becomes his painting hand. Russell_Angry.png Piratechnic.png|The eyepatch switches. Whose Line Is It Anyway 003 0001.jpg|Russell is without his tail for the entirety of his debut episode. LBE2 Brave Russell.png|Russell's tail is missing in this scene... Enteringthecircus.png|...and this scene... S3E22 Russell.png|...and also during his death in Bottled Up Inside. LBE2 Russell Diving.png|Russell's tail attached to his back. Thinking.png Lifty and Shifty Lifty and Shifty's main goof lies in their pupils. This is mostly because the animators couldn't decide which kind of eyes suited the duo the best. This only counts as a goof if their circular pupils are used in the early episodes or if their pac-man pupils are used in the TV series. Bandicam_2016-06-27_12-18-37-165.jpg|Pac-man eyes. Grins.jpg|Black dots. Milkin_16.jpg|One pupil is circular the other is pac-man shaped. Milkin_18.jpg ClAct13.png WTracks116.png HTF_Moments_-_Lifty_and_Shifty_found_the_kryptonut_(TV_S01_E06.3)_3.png|In Gems the Breaks, their pupils are circular only for the beginning of the episode. HTF_Moments_-_Lifty_and_Shifty_found_the_kryptonut_(TV_S01_E06.3)_6.png|From this point, their pupils are pac-man shaped for most of the episode. Cro-Marmot Cro-Marmot's reoccurring goof involves his club constantly switching hands, despite the fact that it and Cro-Marmot are frozen. Snow6.png|Right hand. Snow9.png|Left hand. 2010-06-28_133B583B13.jpg Wipe_3.jpg LBE1_Cro-Marmot_and_Giggles.png LBE1_They_Are_Happy_Together.png S3E11_Hey_Cro-Marmot.png S3E11_Fans.png Flippy/Fliqpy Flippy's reoccurring goof involves the crest on his beret switching places, sometimes in continuous shots. As for Fliqpy, his eyes, while usually light green, have sometimes been given other colors. Bandicam 2016-12-17 01-41-13-207.jpg|Usual position of Flippy's beret. LBE4 Flipping Out.png|The crest moved. S2E22 Flippy in his truck.png|There can only be one explanation... Flippy on halloween.jpg|... he has two crests on his beret. massgrave.jpg lol.jpg ETS96.png ETS109.png yeyeyeyye whats oin un.png NST5.png IOYH fliqpytransformation3.png|Usual color of Fliqpy's eyes. RS52.png|Being dead didn't cause this faded eye color, they were blue when he was alive. Marquee 660x286 Kapow 01.jpg|Fliqpy with red eyes. Lammy Lammy's bow tends to switch positions at times. S3E17 Lammy in her house.png|Lammy's bow faces left... S3E17 Happy Lammy.png|...now right. Mr. Pickels Mr. Pickels' size varies throughout his appearances. S3E13 Meet Lammy and Mr. Pickels.png|Mr. Pickles is this big... S3E13 Mr. Pickels! Your alive!.PNG|...now he's this small. Category:Happy Tree Friends Universe